The New Mew Mews
by Tegaki-Mewfics
Summary: by mewmewmizumetamorphisis. When the aliens become more aggressive, it's time for a new batch of Mew Mews to step up! Join Mew Mizu and her friends as they save the world! CroissantxOC, AvoxOC, ChokeberryxOC, PopsiclexOC, GanachexOCxMille


The New Mew Mews by mewmewmizumetamorphisis

Ch. 1: Mew Mizu and Mew Hana

author's note: hi guys! This is Mizu-chan, here with a brand-new fic about the Mew Mews! (giggles) Don't you love the mews? And the aliens too, especially Croissant he's so hot ANYWAY here's chapter one I hope you like it! Oh and don't mind my username, I accidentally spelled metamorphosis wrong (sweatdrop).

-------------------------

A pretty girl of about fourteen years of age sat down in a swing at the park and sighed. Her sky-blue eyes, usually sparkling, were clouded over with sadness, and her wavy, long, golden-blonde hair formed a curtain over them to hide their sadness from the world. Mizu Kage was usually a smiling and laughing young girl, but today she just wasn't happy, and she didn't know why. Even though she was the eternal optimist of her group of friends at school, she just couldn't bring herself to smile. What was worse was that no one seemed to notice or care. Even Hana, her twin-sister-slash-bff, was oblivious and completely absorbed in picking flowers a few feet away.

"Mizu-neechan!" Hana said while waving a bunch of flowers she had in her hand. "Look, aren't they pretty?"

Mizu managed a weak smile and a nod. "Really pretty, imouto."

Hana giggled and turned back to picking flowers.

Mizu sighed. "Oh, Hana-chan." She whispered. "Why can't you see that I'm not as strong as everyone thinks I am? I'm not happy all the time. I'm not!" But of course, Hana didn't hear her. Hana, just like everyone ele, thought that Mizu was indestructable. Mizu was the strong one. She was the Light, even though her last name meant Shadow. It was more fitting than anyone know. Mizu felt like she was surrounded by shadows, waiting to consume her normally cheerful, happy heart. She was so sad.

"MIZU-CHAN!"

Mizu frowned. Oh great. HE was here.

He was a hot guy, but too normal for Mizu's tastes. He had black spiky hair and these warm, chocolatey brown eyes - Mizu could probably find someone just like him anywhere he went. Hew as the "prince" of the school, the captain of the kendo team, the swim team, AND the track team, and he was also really smart. Everyone liked him, but the person he liked was Mizu. Mizu probably wouldn't mind him so much if he would just get oer her. She wasn't interested in him that way.

"Hi, Aki."

Aki smiled warmly at her, but she just rolled her brilliant sky-blue eyes and looked away. Hana looked up from her flower picking, spotted Aki, and walked over.

"Oh, it's Aki-kun!" She giggled. "Hi, Aki-kun!"

Aki didn't like Hana, so Hana could afford to be nice to him. But Mizu couldn't. He liked her so much... being nice would just encourage him, and she didn't want to lead him on. It hurt her to think of how much he liked her, knowing she could never like him.

"Imouto..."

Hana blinked her silver eyes and tucked a few strands of pink hair behind her ear. Oh, right, Mizu didn't want to have Aki hang around too much. Hana could understand why - and she thought it was so great that Mizu wasn't a total whore like some of the girls at school, who would be glad to play with Aki's tender heart. She'd have to do what she could to help her big sister!

"Aki-kun, Mizu-chan and I were having sister-bonding time. Can we talk to you later? Maybe you and I can go get tea, Aki-kun!"

Aki nodded slowly. "Well, okay... have fun, you two! Will you be coming for tea with Hana-chan, Mizu-chan?"

Mentally, Mizu groaned. Great, now she was trapped... but luckily, Hana stepped in to save her.

"She might come! But onee-chan has a lot of homework, so she might not." Aki nodded again, waved, and walked away from the two girls. Mizu sighed heavily.

"Thanks, imouto. I thought I was a goner for a second there! If I went to meet him for tea, he might think I like him..."

Hana smiled and patted her sister on the shoulder. "Anything for you, onee-chan!"

Mizu was about to say something, but she didn't have the chance to, because a piercing shriek resounded throughout the park. Hana let out a cry and clung to her sister, and Mizu, shaking, wrapped her arms around her. Mizu's eyes darted to where Aki had been walking, and she yelled,

"AKI! LOOK OUT!"

Aki blinked and turned back to the two scared girls. Behind him hovered a godlike man with long, flowing blue hair. In his hands he held two things - in one, an almost jello-like blob; in another, a startlingly beautiful almost gemlike thing, pulsating with a soft pink light. Mizu didn't know why, but she had the feeling that there was something decidedly not good about this.

"Get out of the way!"

"Move!"

It was happening almost too fast for Mizu or Hana to follow. Just as suddenly as the strange, otherworldly handsome man had shown up, two blurs - one yellow and one green - appeared, before settling into the forms of a girl and a boy. The girl was tanned, and had long blonde hair as well (though Mizu suspected it was dyed). She had been the yellow blur, as her outfit was yellow with green highlights, and she had cat ears and a tail. The boy wasn't as tan as her, but had darker hair - Hana's eyes widened when she realized it was the exact same color she'd thought about dying her own naturally pink hair, to help her blend in more. He was wearing an outfit of two shades of green, and had more rounded animal ears and a bushier tail than the girl. In unison, Mizu and Hana whispered,

"They're Mew Mews!"

The yellow girl turned to fix a glare on the three humans behind her. "I said get out of the way! Are you guys STUPID or something?" Mizu bit her lip. The girl might have been a Mew... but she was _mean_.

"W-we're just...!"

The boy turned to the three of them, too, and Hana caught her breath when she realized that this was Mew Avocado - the male Mew Mew she'd been half fangirling since she'd seen a report about the Mews on the news the other day. That meant that the other Mew Mew was Mew Pineapple...

"It's alright. Just go somewhere safe. Run! Hurry!"

Behind the two Mews, the divine man moved his hands together, and there was a flash of bright light. Mew Pineapple spat out a curse and lunged for him, while Avocado moved towards Aki and the two girls, wrapping a protective arm around Hana and gently nudging them to move.

"This is going to get ugly. You three need to go now!"

Hana blushed and nodded. "Y-yes...! Onee-chan, Aki, come on!" Though she said that, she didn't look as though she actually wanted to go. She was perfectly content with Mew Avocado's arm around her. Mizu, on the other hand, was thinking more clearly, and she grabbed Aki's hand to pull him along as she ran. Hana sighed and broke away from the green-clad boy. "Thank you! We won't forget this!"

The three of them kept running, hearing the sounds of what was probably a battle between the two Mews and the gorgeous man - and feral shrieking, which was probably from whatever had appeared in the flash of light. Mizu's heart was pounding as she ran, and it only beat faster when she felt Aki's hand slip out of hers.

"Oh no - Aki!"

The boy had stumbled. Mizu and Hana stopped in their tracks and turned back, horror-struck, to see Aki sprawled out on the ground. Another shriek came from the direction of the Mews, and the sisters snapped their gazes to the battle that was unfolding. Hana gasped when what looked like a fanged, three-headed, nine-tailed squirrel lunged towards Mew Avocado, but let out a sigh of relief when he dodged it. Mizu, however, tensed up, for the monster was now heading in their direction. Mew Pineapple and Mew Avocado followed its gaze, and even though they were apart, Mizu could hear the yellow Mew-girl spit out another curse as she took off after the monster. Avocado followed, too, but it didn't look like either one would make it in time. The monster drew its head back and made to bite Aki's face off.

"Get away from Aki, you overgrown pest!" Mizu screamed, jumping in front of the fallen boy (who had passed out from fright). Only a millisecond later, a male voice she didn't recognize yelled,

"No, not her!"

The monster froze, long enough for the two Mews to catch up to it. Mew Avocado immediately sent out his yo-yo's to try to detain the monster, but Mew Pineapple headed for Mizu, an unpleasant expression on her face.

"You should have just left him! You're supposed to run and save yourself!"

Mizu's eyes widened. "But, I couldn't just leave him...!"

"Haven't you ever heard of looking out for number on--"

Whatever the catgirl Mew had been about to say was cut off, as one of the demon-squirrel's heads got close enough to bite at her. She was cut from the waist and the upper half of her body, swallowed. Her lower half, from the waist down, crumpled to the ground, and blood splattered on Mizu and Hana.

Hana gulped. "...o-oh god..."

Mizu's face paled. "J-just like that... so quickly...?"

"--Mew Pineapple?" Mew Avocado paused, stared at the bloody body half... and shrugged. "...she kind of had it coming anyway."

Hana gaped at him. "Aren't you two dating?"

Avocado waved a hand dismissively. "That was just a rumor. I like my girls paler than the moon."

Hana glanced down at her own extremely pale skin, and hid a smile.

"G-g-guys!"

Hana and Avocado turned their attention to a panicked-sounding Mizu, who was pointing at the monster that had eaten Mew Pineapple. It was gearing up for another attack, and Avocado's yo-yo's were already occupied with holding one of the heads back.

"What do we do?"

Hana gulped.

"I don't know...!"

Avocado groaned.

"We need backup!"

Mizu bit her lip and stepped in front of Hana and Avocado. Her earlier fear was gone, replaced with a determined expression. She _had_ to protect Hana and Aki, and Avocado, too! There was something deep within her that was calling her to serve, and she answered its call.

"Mew Mew Mizu - Metamorphosis!"

And suddenly, her power and confidence started swelling up, magically erupting into a burst of translucent blue light. She felt changes within her as the light swirled around her, coating her in a layer of blue magic. There was a slight pressure at her back, and she let out a soft gasp - and gasped again when she looked back and there were beatiful white wings sprouted there. She giggled, flapped her wings once, and struck a pose, before pointing at the squirrel monster.

"I won't let you hurt Aki, or my imouto, or anyone else!" She announced. "I, Mew Mizu, will defeat you here and now!" Her hair, now a vivid blue, stirred with a slight breeze, and she smiled sweetly at the monster and the other bluenette behind it. She might have imagined it, but she thought she saw the faintest beginnings of a blush on his cheeks.

Behind her, she heard Hana whimper, and she turned away from the godlike man to look - in time to see her sister begin glowing with a soft pink and silver light.

"A-and... I'll help defeat you! Mew Mew Hana, METAMORPHO-SIS!"

Her twin was engulfed in light, and when it cleared, she was wearing a pink-and-silver outfit similar to Mizu's blue-and-silver one, and had wings that were identical to Mizu's except that they were black. She nodded resolutely and stepped up to join her sister.

"For the future of the earth - "

"Mew Mizu - "

"And Mew Hana - "

"Will be of service!" They chorused.

The godlike man stared at the two of them for a few moments, before all but disappearing, leaving the monster behind. Mizu wondered for a second who he was before she stuck her hand in the air, and the action was mirrored by Hana.

"Mizu Strings!"

"Hana Ocarina!"

In a flourish of sparkles, a small blue-and-silver harp appeared in Mizu's hand, and a small pink-and-silver ocarina appeared in Hana's. Mizu drew the harp to herself and plucked the strings, and Hana raised the ocarina to her lips and blew a long, haunting note before taking it away and calling out her attack in unison with Mizu.

"Ribbon Hana Confinement!"

"Ribbon Mizu Restriction!"

Hana's pink light formed a prism around the monster, and her silver light shot out from the inside corners to strike the monster. But the finishing blow came when Mizu's blue-and-silver light wrapped itself around the monster, and tightened its hold. The Mizu Restriction tightened more and more as the Hana Confinement battered at it, until Mizu Restriction finally sliced straight through its body and caused it to dissolve.

Mizu and Hana giggled and clapped their hands together, while Avocado looked on in amazement.

"You're both Mew Mews..."

Mizu nodded. "Looks like it!"

Hana smiled. "You... will let us join you, right? Since we're Mews, we should stick together!"

Avocado grinned, rubbing at the back of his head with his right hand. "Of course! Welcome to the team, Mew Mizu and Mew Hana. I'll take you back to our secret base so you can meet the other Mews."

Mizu's eyes widened. "You have a secret base?"

"Of course!"

"Where, where?"

"Our leader is _very_ wealthy." Avocado smirked. "You see... our base is a secret section of Tokyo Tower that isn't open to the public. That way, we can keep an eye on _everything_."

"...all this time, and we never knew..." Hana whispered, her eyes wide with shock.

Mizu giggled. "But we're about to know so much more, and the Mews are about to know their new comrades! C'mon, let's go!"

-------------------------

a/n: and there we go! How was it? I hope you like Mizu and Hana! I really don't like Pineapple, she's annoying, always hanging around Avocado like that HE BELONGS TO- well, you'll see who he belongs to, won't you! Read and review pleeeeeeease!


End file.
